Un Plan Estúpido
by Yoruicecream
Summary: Los días en el cuartel policial de la Guardia, nunca fueron aburridos ni comunes. Pero sin duda el día de hoy estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal, aun para ellos. Janja en prisión, Cheezi y Chungu rogando por su liberación y un muy descabellado plan por parte de Bunga. [mención Kion x Jasiri]


El pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio, ya era casi una hora que llevaba escuchando los incesantes llantos de los dos delante de él, con la ayuda de su pulgar e índice apretó el puente de su nariz para mitigar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

Miro en todas direcciones implorando por un poco de ayuda de sus colegas, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Ono este inmediatamente fingió concentrarse en el pápelo, lo mismo paso con Beshte, al menos Fuli fue más directa ella simplemente negó, dejándole claro que no iba a ayudarlo a lidiar con ese par, otro suspiro involuntario salió se sus labios, supuso que eso era normal siendo el jefe del departamento policial.

-bien….basta, hem chicos…- trato de comenzar a hablar de manera tranquila pero era obvio que no estaba siendo escuchado, los llantos están muy por encima de la voz suave que está tratando de usar para comunicarse con ese par. – ¡Silencio!- al fin logro que esos dos pares de ojos se enfocaran en él. –gracias, bien, creo que ahora podemos hablar con tranquilidad ¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí?-

Solo basto esa simple pregunta para que el llanto de los dos chicos delante de él se reanudara. – ¡es suficiente!, si no consiguen calmarse tendrán que venir mañana- ante tal situación no se le podría culpar a Kion por perder la paciencia.

Chungu y Cheezi tragaron duro, al parecer el otro hablaba en serio, se miraron entre los dos y trataron de calmarse, no podían irse sin Janja y esa era la principal razón de estar en ese lugar y hablando con el jefe de la guardia, -este…bueno…nos gustaría saber si ya pueden soltar a Janja Kion…queremos tenerlo en casa- hablo el mayor mientras se frotaba el brazo con timidez y miraba hacia el suelo apenado, Cheezi sentado junto a él comenzó a asentir entusiasmado en este se notaba que ya no quedaba ni un rastro de tristeza.

El rostro de Kion reflejaba seriedad, ¿Por qué no se extrañaba de semejante petición?, estiro una de sus manos para abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con la mayor lentitud del mundo y por cierto haciendo que con este acto que Chungu comenzara a comerse las uñas de manera nerviosa, extrajo el archivo del jefe de los dos sentados frente a él y Comenzó a leer para poder entender de que iba el asunto, ya que él no había sido el que metió a Janja a la celda después de todo, paseo su dedo por sobre la hoja y ¡bingo! Ahí estaba, sintió el impulso de reír al leer semejante reporte.

Janja había sido visto al medio día del día de ayer, caminaba por las calles. El testigo presencial y además la víctima era una anciana a la cual le robo la billetera, la mujer mayor afirma que estaba a punto de ingresar al supermercado cuando este casi se abalanzo sobre ella y le quito la billetera de las manos, no alcanzo a correr ni una calle cuando había sido detenido por dos oficiales que patrullaban la zona, al final al revisar la billetera solo contenía cupones para compras en la farmacia, era un delito casi ridículo él probablemente solo lo hubiera mandado a casa con una citación de venir al día siguiente, pero el informe estaba firmado por Fuli su compañera no lo iba a dejar pasar y sin duda el podría dejarlo ir pero no quería enfrentarse a la furia de la mujer policía y que lo acusara de paso de no tomarla en serio y menospreciar su trabajo.

El dolor de cabeza que empezaba a disiparse ahora amenazaba con volver, además la chica junto con el juez le habían dado un mes de presión y todo indicaba que se lo llevarían mañana. Cheezi y Chungu eran muy capaces de dormir en su oficina si no soltaba a Janja, su viste se desvió hacia el costado de su escritorio hacia la foto de Jasiri y él que quería salir temprano para llevarla a comer.

El sonido de alguien comiendo sobre su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista para encontrarse con Bunga llenándolo de migajas mientras también leía el archivo.

-Fuli sin duda es estricta, sabes ¿ser idiota no es un delito?- acuso el albino señalando a la rubia con la misma mano que sostenía la dona que estaba devorando. La chica ante tal acusación se puso de pie casi de un salto -¿perdón?-

-Claro Fuli descuida, estas perdonada- le contesto sonriendo Bunga mientras metía lo que le quedaba de comida en su boca, Kion simplemente negó con su cabeza en este punto ya no sabía si su amigo era sarcástico o francamente idiota. –Está bien, basta. Fuli, Bunga arreglaran este problema después – miro a los chicos delante de él, sabía que no eran malos y sin duda sin Janja seguro no sobrevivirían ni la semana, eran demasiado dependientes de este pero también se sentía de manos atadas, sin duda desearía tener la sabiduría de su abuelo en estos momentos. Nuevamente la voz de su amigo lo volvió a sacar de sus cavilaciones. –lo siento, Bunga no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

El albino inflo el pecho sabiéndose sin duda de la atención de todos los presentes.- Que yo, el gran Bunga creo que tengo la solución perfecta para esta situación jeje- este dio un pequeño salto para subir y sentarse en el escritorio del pelirrojo quien por los pelos consiguió sacar la foto de Jasiri del camino –¡Bunga!-.

-lo siento Kion, bien cómo iba diciendo creo que tengo la solución para este pequeño problema, mmm verán chicos – saco una dona de su bolsillo mientras hablaba con el par de morenos. –la verdad es que Kion no puede liberar a Janja, su delito ya fue tramitado y estará bastante tiempo, pero….creo que tengo una idea, para que Kion pueda tramitar la liberación siempre y cuando claro ustedes ayuden-

-sí, sí, sí, sí nosotros haríamos lo que sea por Janja- Cheezi fue el primero en hablar ya que Chungu estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de retener sus lágrimas para si quiera poder hablar.

-eso es lo que quería escuchar, para suerte de ustedes mi genialidad no tiene límites- Kion apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos sin dejar de mirar al albino, bueno parecía saber de lo que hablaba y ya que estaba ofreciendo una idea no perdía absolutamente nada con escucharlo, además parecía ser que los amigos de Janja también estaban dispuestos a escuchar cualquier idea que pudiera sacarlo de prisión lo más rápido que pudieran.

–Bien cómo iba diciendo yo el gran Bunga tiene una idea, verán chicos hace ya algunas semanas se han estado raptando a algunas chicas desde distintos puntos de la ciudad y necesitamos, no sé poner un señuelo…y sin duda tú- dijo señalando al par de chicos llorosos. – podrías pasar desapercibido como una chica, porque pensemos, no podríamos enviar a Fuli porque bueno, mírenla ella sin duda no tiene pinta de chica…eh inocente si eso-. El albino al menos alcanzo a rectificar un poco al sentir la creciente ira de la rubia sobre su persona, sin embargo no fue lo único que se sintió, un coro generalizado de No, protagonizados por el mismo Kion se escuchó al momento en que este había terminado de hablar, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho al escuchar la negativa de parte de sus amigos.

-Hapana- fue el característico grito de Ono. –es una pésima idea Bunga, podría pasarles cualquier cosa y además ellos no pertenecen a la policía no podríamos asegurar que saldrán cien por ciento ileso de esto, sin contar que has revelado un caso activo a un par de civiles-.

-creo que Ono tiene razón, es bastante peligroso…bueno para ellos- secundo Besthe al pequeño Ono, el ceño fruncido de Bunga crecía cada vez más al ver la negativa, ¿Cómo no podían ver la genialidad de su idea?, que no notaban el potencial, ¿no se supone que estaban todos ahí para apoyarse?, vaya compañeros –por supuesto no es que sea una idea peligrosa Bunga es que tu idea es simplemente estúpida- sin duda el comentario de Fuli fue el que bastaba para desatar el griterío de parte de los oficiales. La paciencia de Kion se estaba agotando como podían comenzar a pelear de esa manera y delante de dos personas totalmente ajenas a la Guardia.

-SILENCIO- sin duda ellos gritaban fuerte pero no había nada como un "rugido" de Kion para hacerlos guardar silencio al instante y como estaba previsto todo callaron esperando la reprimenda por parte de su líder, por su parte Chungu casi se había hundido en su silla con algo de temor, no podía evitarlo la voz de mando de Kion era impresionando sin embargo la sonrisa de Cheezi era imposible de borrar parecía que ante él se encontraba el espectáculo más divertido del mundo.

-Bunga no te lo tomes a mal, pero si lo vez en parte Ono tiene razón, técnicamente son civiles que…- una silla cayendo lo hizo callar, Cheezi y Chungu se habían parado de golpe. –no, nos importa si con eso podemos ayudar a Janja, Chungu y yo lo haremos ¿verdad Chungu?-. El hombre grande rodeo la mesa para lanzarse a los brazos de Kion a llorar, el pelirrojo se notaba visiblemente incomodo mientras trataba de quitárselo encima. –por favor, por favor Kion haremos lo que sea….Solo queremos tener a Janja en jefe de la guardia consiguió apartarlo un poco. – está bien….está bien Chungu, pero por favor solo salte de encima de mí-.

Fuli se acercó visiblemente enojada, se paró delante del escritorio del pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas -debes estas bromeando ¿verdad?, Janja merece un castigo por muy idiota que haya resultado su robo, además el plan de Bunga es una idiotez en su máxima expresión-. Kion arreglo su cabello mientras soltaba otro suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había soltado ya a lo largo del día gracia a esta extraña situación.

-sin duda Fuli no es la mejor idea que podríamos tener, pero al menos es una idea-. El pelirrojo trato de ignorar los saltos felices que Bunga daba detrás de la rubia. –piénsalo Fuli y míralos es obvio que no se van a mover de aquí sin Janja, por lo general siempre son arrestados los tres, así que podríamos llamar a esta una situación fuera de lo normal, además ya hemos dicho que son civiles pero también están fichados y si te pones a pensar no es algo raro para la policía usar criminales de encubierto y luego devolverles el favor, que en este caso sería liberar a Janja lo más rápido posible para ellos, solo no cierres tu mente y piénsalo Fuli-.

-no tengo que pensarlo, es obvio que aunque me niegue ya has tomado la decisión de ayudarlos- la rubia camino hacia su propio escritorio y se sentó con pesadez, Kion lo lamentaba por ella. Enfoco su vista a los dos chicos que se abrazaban entusiasmados y sonrió, era obvio que no la iban a pasar muy bien estando un mes sin Janja se notaba que este cuidaba bien de los dos, no podía dejar que les pasara nada malo, después de todos ellos estaba ahí para proteger a todos los ciudadanos, aunque estos a veces actuaran de como simples delincuentes, estaba seguro de que se abuelo estaría de acuerdo con él.

-bien ya que está decidido, Bunga y Beshte irán a comprar la cosas necesarias para todo esto, Ono y Fuli lleven a estos dos a las celdas, seguro que a Janja le complacerá tener visitas, yo iré enseguida solo debo hacer una llama-. Todos se dispersaron en cuanto dio las órdenes, incluso Cheezi y Chungu que salieron casi corriendo con entusiasmo al saber que iban al fin con su amado Janja después de no verlo por todo un día.

En cuanto la sala se hubo desocupado saco su teléfono, necesitaban a alguien que arreglara a la "chica" encubierta. No iba admitirlo delante de ellos que Bunga tenía razón respecto a Fuli, sin duda era una chica, pero no una con una belleza femenina tradicional, pero obviamente nunca se lo diría a la cara a no ser claro que quisiera morir de la manera más dolorosa posible, pero por suerte para ellos él si conocía una chica lo suficiente femenina que podría ayudarlos en esta complicada situación, marco el número que se sabía memoria, no por nada la llamaba cada día.

-hola Jasiri, no estas ocupada ¿verdad?... me alegro, sabes necesito un favor, ¿crees que puedas venir a la estación?, gracias…te pondré al corriente en cuanto llegues, oh y podrías traer tu maquillaje, no te preocupe te explicare cuando llegues…jajaja, te lo compensare con una cena, lo prometo- corto la llamada con una sonrisa, que bueno que no había nadie para verlo de esa manera, de lo contrario sería la burla de Bunga al menos una semana. Lo mejor era ponerse de pie rápido e ir a las celdas, esperaba que Janja no hiciera mucho alboroto al enterarse de lo que harían sus amigos para salvarlo de la prisión.

-supongo que este "brillante plan" es idea tuya Kion, como siempre derrochas inteligencia jajajaja-. Janja comenzó a reír con ganas detrás de las rejas mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño, obviamente esperar algo de amabilidad por parte del otro era demasiado.

-no Janja el plan no es mío, pero solo para que lo sepas los planes de la guardia resultan independiente de quien sea la idea a diferencia de los tuyos- no podía evitarlo, sin duda nunca se llevarían bien y no debía olvidar que al fin de cuenta estaba haciendo esto por Cheezi y Chungu no por Janja, este último estaba a punto de ponerse a reclamar pero fue acallado por las voces de tres personas, Bunga y Beshte traían el encargo de Kion y además venían acompañados de Jasiri, el rostro del pelirrojo se ilumino y sin duda no pasó desapercibido por compañeros, ya que enseguida la risa indiscreta de Bunga no tardó en aparecer.

-Kion, Kion mira a quien te traje amigo ¿no estas feliz amigo?- las mejillas del anterior mencionado se ruborizaron a tal punto que parecía que ya combinaban con su cabello. –Oh miren el cachorro se ah ruborizado porque llego su novia…es tan lindo que creo que voy a vomitar jajajaja-.

-deberías callarte Janja después de todo Kion está haciendo esto para ayudarte aunque obviamente no lo merezcas- Jasiri lo hizo callar de forma molesta, mientras lanzaba su bolso a un lado siendo afortunadamente atrapado por Beshte. –una zorra traidora de su gente no tiene ningún derecho a hacerme callar-. Antes incluso que la chica pudiera reclamarle fue el pelirrojo el que se adelantó golpeado la reja de manera furiosa con su puño haciendo retroceder a Janja de la impresión. –No le vuelvas a hablar así, ¿entiendes?, o yo mismo voy a encargarme de que tu sentencia no sea de un mes sino de medio año-.

-Kion creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos, después de todo ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- Ono se acercó al pelirrojo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo entrar en razón, el jefe de la guardia se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, después de todo Ono tenía razón, camino hasta ponerse junto a Jasiri quien le dio una pequeña caricia en el brazo para calmarlo.

-em…bien…creo que ya todos estamos más calmados, podemos llevar a cabo mi inbungacreíble plan-. Un resoplido generalizado se escuchó en la celda, por supuesto Bunga solo los ignoro como siempre. –ustedes dos vengan aquí, tengan esto y entren-. Le entrego las ropas a Cheezi mientras empujaba a los dos hacia un cuarto contiguo, dejándolos dentro y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él. –jeje, esta es sin duda mi mejor idea-.

-yo sigo insistiendo que es una idea estúpida, pero obviamente nadie parece escucharme-. Se quejó la rubia mientras ayudaba a Jasiri a sacar todas las cosas que la pelimorada usaría para terminar de completar el look del infiltrado en cuestión. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso Fuli?, porque eres la única que no puede ver el potencial de mi idea-.

-con sinceridad Bunga a ninguno nos convence demasiado tu idea, lo siento amigo-. Beshte rasco su cabeza con uno de sus dedos, tratado de disimular su incomodidad y tan solo esperaba que su amigo no se enfadara.

Antes de que Bunga pudiera empezar a reclamar, la puerta del cuarto en el que había metido a los dos subordinados de Janja comenzó a abrirse. Todos contuvieron el aliento sin duda esperando a ver como se vería Cheezi con el atuendo que los dos oficiales habían traído para él. -Creo que el vestido me aprieta, pero los tacones me quedan bien ¿Cómo me veo?-

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos cuando en lugar de salir el pequeño luciendo el atuendo, fue Chungu quien salía con el vestido puesto, causando un Shock general en todos. Un tics nervioso se instaló sobre la ceja de Janja sabía que el par era idiota pero no pensaba que tanto y sin duda ver a Chungu en un primoroso vestido Rosa y dejando a la vista sus peludas piernas fue demasiado para todos incluso para él.

-¡Cerebros de Paja!, ¡Ahhgg Chungu como no lo vez que esa ropa era para Cheezi, mis ojos maldita sea!- el hombre tras las rejas se lanzó al piso cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, nadie más en la sala sabia en realidad cómo reaccionar ante tan bochornosa situación, Jasiri no lo pudo contener más soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se sostenía su estómago con una manos tratando de recuperar el aliento y a tientas buscaba en sus bolsillos su teléfono para tomar una foto, Kion con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza consiguió abrirse paso hasta el despistado Cheezi ,que solo sonreía sin entender mucho que estaba pasando, y hacia Chungu que más que lucir avergonzado parecía encantado con la prenda y movía uno de sus pies mirando los tacones con fascinación, tomo a cada uno por el brazo y los llevo de vuelta al cuarto. –Chungu por favor ayuda a Cheezi a que él se ponga ese vestido ¿vale?-. Sin esperar contestación cerró la puerta aun en estado de shock, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Jasiri rodeándolo por el cuello y sintiendo la vibración del cuerpo femenino que aun reía de buena gana. –Gracias por invitarme Kion, esto es sin duda lo más divertido que eh visto en toda mi vida jajajajajaja-. El pelirrojo paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, al menos ella se la estaba pasando bien.

-es suficiente, Jasiri es mejor que te prepares porque Cheezi podría salir en cualquier momento-

-oh vamos Fuli tampoco es para que te pongas celosa, ya te llegara la hora de tener novio- la rubia miro con evidente ira a Bunga, sin duda este no sabía lo que era la discreción, Janja no pudo no sumarse a la diversión.- ¿que no lo ves? La gatita no está molesta porque no tiene novio, sino porque quien quiere que sea su novio jajajaja pobre gatita-. Esta vez Beshte y Ono fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para detener a la Furiosa Chica antes de que se lanzara contra Janja en pos de callarlo por la fuerza.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y estaba vez como se esperaba en un principio fue Cheezi quien salió luciendo el vestido haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio, el chico camino de manera tímida hasta la mesa en donde Jasiri lo estaba esperando para maquillarlo, otro suspiro de alivio salió de todos los presentes al darse cuenta de que este al menos no tenía las piernas peludas como Chungu. –relájate Cheezi, voy a dejarte "preciosa" jajaja-.

Kion se volvió a sus amigos, sabía que Jasiri haría un trabajo excelente, era hora de repartir las asignaciones. – Bien, Beshte y Fuli, vayan por los micrófonos y todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar para no perder a Cheezi de vista-. Los anteriores nombrados salieron del lugar para traer lo solicitado por el pelirrojo.

-listo, no pueden negar que tengo talento-. La festiva voz de la pelimorada trajo a todos a la realidad, al voltearse quedaron francamente impactado ante ellos se encontraba una delgada jovencita de largo cabello castaño, que sin duda alguna lucia encantadora, si no fuera por la forma de sacar la lengua de manera divertida, no habrían sabido quien era.

Fuli y Beshte no tardaron en volver quedando también sorprendidos, pero siendo propio de ella Fuli consiguió reaccionar rápido, yendo hasta a ahora chica, para ponerle todos los implementos necesarios y dándole todas las instrucciones, la rubia solo esperaba que Cheezi pudiera recordar todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo. -¿haz entendido Cheezi?-. El chico solo saco la lengua y asintió de manera entusiasmada.- en fin, ya está hecho Kion, Cheezi esta pinchado y lleva un rastreador GPS es imposible que lo perdamos-.

El chico corrió entusiasmado hasta las rejas, sosteniendo los barrotes con sus manos, pego su rostro lo más que pudo a ellas. –Voy sacarte de aquí Janja y mañana comeremos en casa-. El chico miro a su alrededor, ya que, puso su mano sobre le cabeza del más joven y desordeno un poco ese cabello artificial que ahora decoraba su cabeza. –Pórtate bien y haz caso, cerebro de paja-. Este sonrió entusiasmado, para luego correr e salir de ese lugar con Fuli y Ono.

Kion se volteo hacia los que quedaban. –Ustedes irán en la camioneta con los monitores, asegúrense de no perderlo de vista-. Bunga y Beshte asintieron y luego se marcharon. Jasiri le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo esperaría arriba, Kion le sonrió.- bien, todos estarán ocupados en esta misión, así que quizás tú puedas cuidar de Janja por nosotros esta noche Chungu-. La cara de alegría del otro le confirmaba de que sin duda haría un muy buen trabajo cuidando especialmente de este prisionero, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar digiriéndose a las escaleras, sin embargo antes de comenzar a subir se volteo por última vez mirando a Janja.

-tramitare tú salida esta noche, si el juez consigue leerla para el día de hoy estarás libre mañana por la mañana….y…descuida Janja, Cheezi está en buenas manos, nunca dejaríamos que algo malo le pasara-. Sin esperar una contestación del otro volvió su vista al frente en dirección a la salida.

Le sonrió a la Chica que lo esperaba en la calle apoyada contra la pared, se permitió ver el cielo un segundo y con una vista tan agradable estaba seguro que a Jasiri no le molestaría caminar. Se acercó hasta ella y tosió un poco para llamar su atención, en cuento lo consiguió se quitó la gorra y le tendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, la risa coqueta de la chica llego a sus oídos mientras lo tomaba del brazo para comenzar su caminata.

-Kion, ¿no deberías estar con ellos?, sabes que no me molestare posponemos esta cena-. Jasiri le miro con seriedad, el pelirrojo sintió la mirada de la chica pero solo sonrió negando.

-estarán Bien, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Janja, los chicos cuidaran a Cheezi, no dejaran que nada malo le ocurra, están entrenados para ello y en caso de necesitarme saben que pueden llamarme, así que no te aflijas….además, ya lo teníamos planeado y piénsalo también como una forma de compensarte por el trauma vivido al ver a Chungu llevando un vestido rosa-.

La risa de Jasiri resonó, mientras ella y Kion se perdían caminando por la calle.

Con amor para ti, que lo leíste primero 3


End file.
